


И жили они долго и несчастливо

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: После смерти Люк общается с Ханом в Силе
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	И жили они долго и несчастливо

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** И жили они долго и несчастливо  
>  **Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 369 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** После смерти Люк общается с Ханом в Силе.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "И жили они долго и несчастливо"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

— Привет, малыш! А ты быстро.

— Хан!

Люк оказывается рядом, обнимает, а потом вдруг отстраняется, недоверчиво осматриваясь:

— Хан, тебя тут не должно быть.

— Но ты же тут.

— Я джедай, я должен был уйти в Силу, но ты…

— В Сопротивлении твердили из каждого утюга: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила!» Как видишь, она всё ещё со мной.

Люк не то смеётся, не то плачет. Сейчас он выглядит как в тот день, когда они впервые встретились. Хочется о стольком его расспросить, и Хан начинает:

— Люк, скажи, как сын Леи дошёл до такого?

Люк отворачивается, бормочет себе под нос «И ты» и начинает какую-то длинную историю про то, что он почувствовал тёмную сторону.

— Малыш, и я должен в это поверить?

Люк растерянно моргает:

— Хан, я пришёл…

— Со световым мечом?

— Со световым мечом.

— Бен спал?

— Спал.

— Он был одет?

— Я не знаю, было темно.

— Значит, приставать к племяннику ты не пытался.

— Хан! Не могу же я говорить, что не хотел наступить на макет Звезды Смерти, когда Бен переходит на тёмную сторону Силы!

— Почему не можешь? Можешь.

— Это звучит как глупое оправдание.

— А теперь давай ещё раз. Почему ты ходил ночью с фонариком?

— Да потому что электричество так и не провели!

— Молодец. Ну что, поедем дальше? Почему ты спрятался на острове?

Люк молчит.

— Ты на что-то наткнулся в своих странствиях, на что-то, что испугало тебя? Первый Орден?

Люк удивлённо поднимает голову, а потом, старея на глазах, печально улыбается:

— Нет, это был не Первый Орден. Кто в этой галактике может писать мне записки на древнеситском, присылая артефакты с контурами упавшей Звезды смерти? Он хотел, чтобы я выучил язык, чтобы пришёл. Он ждал меня.

— Твой отец?

Люк качает головой:

— Император.

— И ты молчал? Если бы мы знали, что Император жив…

— Вы бы ввязались в бой, в котором невозможно победить.

— Люк, я тебя не узнаю.

— Хан, лучше иди отсюда, — тихо говорит Люк.

— Куда мне идти? Мы жили долго и несчастливо и умерли в один день.

— Ты умер на несколько дней раньше.

Люк пытается сесть, но сидеть тут не на чем, и он зависает в позе для медитации.

— Лея хотела, чтобы ты вернул ребёнка на светлую сторону. И я не хочу, чтобы она пришла просить тебя об этом сюда.

— Я тоже не хочу, но я не…

— Я тоже не смог.


End file.
